


Always Yours

by alliaskofyou, TryingToScribble



Series: Friends, Foes, and Festivities [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Parentlock, Presents, sherlock is a big kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliaskofyou/pseuds/alliaskofyou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingToScribble/pseuds/TryingToScribble
Summary: "John wake up, it's Christmas!"





	Always Yours

Sherlock is the first one up. It’s Christmas morning and he would never admit it, but he’s the most excited he’s ever been. His first mission is to wake up John.

 

“John!” He shouts and jumps on the man who is startled from his sleep. “John wake up, it’s Christmas!” Sherlock pushes forward to kiss John awake (mission: accomplished) and then slides off the bed to go and run upstairs towards his next mission.

 

John laughs as he watches the lanky, pyjama clad detective bounce out of the room. He yawns, rubs his eyes, and stretches before pushing the duvet away and stepping out of bed and into his slippers.

 

He can hear the commotion Sherlock is causing in the upstairs bedroom and predicts that he has about three minutes before the storm enters the living room. He uses that time well and shuffles to the kitchen to put the kettle on.

 

“John!”

 

“Dad!”

 

Two voices shout with impatience as they both tear down the stairs at lightning speed. Damn. Two minutes.

 

His Sherlock and his mini-Sherlock are stood in the divide between the kitchen and living room. “Alright, boys. You know the rules.” John says. It’s practically tradition, now.

 

“But, John!”

 

“But, Dad!”

 

Playing right to the script.

 

John shakes his head in amusement and wags a finger at them. “Oh, alright then.”

 

His two boys cheer and race towards the tree and the presents collected beneath it. “One at a time!” He calls after them but knows that they will behave.

 

“This one is for you.” Sherlock appears over his shoulder as he finishes making his morning brew. The taller man is holding out a well wrapped gift with glee written all over his face. John smiles wide as he takes the gift and presses a kiss to Sherlock’s cheek.

 

“Thank you, love.”

 

He carefully tears the wrapping from the box and when he can finally open it to see inside, he gasps. “Sherlock.” He says in awe. “You shouldn’t have.”

 

Sitting in the box is a beautiful pocket watch and when he turns it over it is engraved.

 

_ My love for you will transcend time. _

_ Always yours, _

_ SHW _

_ X _

 

It brings a tear to John’s eyes as he drags Sherlock close to him. “I love you.” He says against Sherlock’s lips. “You mad bugger.”

 

Sherlock pushes into the kiss for a moment but they are interrupted by tiny hands grabbing their own. “Dad! Papa! Come on, it’s time to open presents!” Hamish cries while tugging them.

 

John laughs as Sherlock eager eyes turn to him, too. “Okay, kiddo. Lead the way.” He says and he spends the rest of the day with his two boys, happy.


End file.
